This invention relates to suitcases and/or cases made of thermoplastic material and methods for manufacturing the same. In particular the invention relates to a hard case made of polypropylene which is suitable to store and transport objects and/or products to be protected from shocks and atmospheric agents, such as instruments and technical equipment, sports equipment, weapons. The invention further relates to a method for manufacturing this case.